Season 2
Raven Dark October 6th 2019 Luke has to gather himself up, he's now Raven, he can't cry and he also has to explain to his parent, why their son is gone. Meanwhile in Malfacility something went wrong with containment area for 4 Light Eaters orbs and they fused creating colosal Prism Shard Champion. Yaaawn! October 10th 2019 Zieeew! Odcinek rozpoczyna się narracją pierwszoosobową Luke'a (podobnie jak S01E01, tyle że już przed intrem), który siedzi na lekcji geografii, opowiada o swojej przynudzającej nauczycielce, aż w pewnym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zastępstwo i nigdy wcześniej nie było w szkole. Zauważa, że większość klasy śpi, oczy nauczycielki błyszczą i nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że ludzie śpią na jej lekcji. INTRO Cyanide wyczuwa obecność jednego ze Świetlnych Odłamków (jednych z tych bardziej dzikich) nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi ani ujawniać swoich nadludzkich zdolności, by nie wpakować się w problemy z policją, rządem i innym gównem postanawia zajrzeć jej w umysł, zostaje tam uwięziony i zasypia z resztą klasy, tymczasem w Maple Creek zaczyna się "Inwazja ziewania i chrapania"- kto raz ziewnie, chrapie na wieki. Tymczasem Maxine wzywa Chrisa do pomocy, gdy jej siostra zamienia się w czarownicę. Pod koniec odcinka Maya normalnieje i używa swoich magicznych zdolności by znaleźć Luke'a i uratować go, w świecie snów znajduje go i stara się pocieszyć po stracie brata, wspominając, że jej i Maxine matka kiedyś też straciła swoją młodszą siostrę. Luke w końcu godzi się ze śmiercią brata i udaje się nad jego grób. Odcinek skupia uwagę na Mayi i jej relacji z resztą rodziny. Little Man of Horrors October 31st 2019 Episode begins with weird man going through street and encountering Maple Creek citizen points at him. This random citizen is confused and then he's a witness of suicide of man that seconds ago pointed at him. Weird man just jumpes underneath the car. When car driver stops the car and watches at victim of his own suicide the random citizen got possessed and passes away. INTRO Impostor is deadly enemy as well, as he can take form of any other Light Shard possessor or beast and use their powers. He impostors Luke also. There's shown that Scray is in charge of Wild Light Shards and he controlls brown one (Yaaawn!), violet one (Maya), pastel pink one (Lily), bight grey one (Mirror Witch), bright red, green, yellow n blue (Natural Chaos), grey one (Smoker) and dark grey one (Impostor) At the end of episode Luke still feels Chris' fear so he manages to check out what's going on he discovers nanites and Chris telepathically manages to tell truth Luke about what happened to him after Daniel's death. At the beginning of next episode Malfacility successfully manages to remove Nanites from Chris' body, and Vicent is getting more secure in case of another attack of RPRU Smoke and Mirrors November 15th Using sample from Imagine Dragons - Smoke and Mirrors At the end of episode Raven has more visions with little princess girl that tells him to find tunnel and leave friends as they can be in danger because of him. He decides to fabricate his own death, so back in museum he makes illusion to Chris, Max and Billy and makes them see Morris comming from nowhere, puts gun against back of Luke's head and kills him, then illusive Morris catches faked Luke's Light Shard and disapears. Billy's got call from dad that they found anomaly in Capelst and they have to go, he responds that "Dad, you wouldn't believe." - "Have no time, just hurry!" Natural Chaos November 16th Raven's abstent at this episode. At the end of episode Vincent gets called by his facility agents that they found something, that's shown in intro of Heaven Trap. Heaven Trap November 17th There's shown from one of camera that Luke's faked his own death. He decides eventually to tell his friends, when Chris and Billy are trapped in Metaphysicall Dimension, Vincent has to do something about it and Maxine's started research for them Chris is christian and Billy's atheist btw. so Billy jokes all the time about this place. There's also mentioned, that when you are changin relgion and beliefs you changes your whole life. Chris arguing with Billy reffers that whole thing with Prism was because of Billy, if he didn't fight Johnny there would be never such situations and people would live! Billy reveals at some point after quarell that his mother died when she was giving a birth of him. Maxine eventually find Luke and he says he has to leave them, as he could be dangerous for them and he has to find white tunnel. At the end Billy gives Chris his Light Shard as he believes he'll do better thing with it then he could. He's father disagrees but William says that's better and says that he could give his one as well, he says he will think about it. Missing Child December 1st In this episode Martha talks about Johnny for a little bit and there's explaination why is she calling him "Jo" and also after her death, there's Johnny shown with tears comming from his eyes. At the end Luke cries as he takes all fault about Chris' death on him and decides to get revange on Morris so he begins pursuit after him. Raven Light December 2nd Luke's begun pursuit after Morris that wants more Light Cores and has broken Prism Shards. Maxine has to protect Malfords before Scray that went back to be un-alive. As Maxine and Luke are in the mourning- Luke started to wear white hoodie and bright gray jeans and Maxine changer her haircolor to white. Morris reveals he had got wife- Silver Bullet and two twin brothers, that are later shown in finale as antagonists. Malford finally gives Hoods access to all information that they gathered about Prism, when Malford speaks about it and he says about Light Corridor leading from our domain to Prism Realm there's show that door to it can be everywhere around Earth and there's visualisation when those shiny white door is shown on different backgrounds - Luke interupts him as he saw vision with those door in the middle of cathedral ruins - visualisation stops on those door on Cathedral background and POV moves opposite view of them to see Luke, remaining Hoods and Malfords approaching those door to enter in. It eventaully finishes that inside the corridor there's navigation panel really like Luke's Door Portal Vehicle that can place those door in anywhere in timespace so when Billy accidentally touches this panel they ends up with those door high above Maple Creek and they parks it in Malfacility at the end of episode. Those door are sketch and protytpe to create Luke's vechicle. Also it's revealed in later that Morris found those door in Africa, dessert and after stealing Prism he park them in Cathedral in Maple Creek to sell this artifact to Scray - it's another story cuz' Scray hired Morris to find ancient Prism artifact in one of pyramids, Morris found those door and they led him like this. Russian Research Group (still with no name duh) didn't know about those Door, artifact and Morris side job.